


A Drink With An Old Friend

by SouthernBoy



Series: Post-ep Fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma Simmons (mentioned) - Freeform, Spoilers!, season 5 spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernBoy/pseuds/SouthernBoy
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a drink with an old friend where you don't say anything.





	A Drink With An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I know Hunter comes back, but how are we reintroduced to our 3rd favourite Brit? Since Nick and Iain are mates in real life, I figured I'd write this little spec fic where we see them reunited before getting to work.

Fitz snapped out of the paralytic trance with a start. He quickly looked around him and saw that the counter was empty, save the plates that held their now cold meals. The patrons and employees of the diner were all looking about in confusion, apparently they too had no idea what had happened.

He looked at his watch and saw that an hour had passed and sprinted out the door to see if he could find any clues, any sign of Simmons or the rest of the team. But he saw nothing. He had been left behind. He slapped his hand against the exterior wall of the diner in frustration, but took deep breaths in an effort to keep his anger at bay. The memories of the Framework were still fresh and he swore he would never let The Doctor be seen again.

Without anything else to do, he started walking towards the SUV May drove the team to the diner in. He had no idea what to do but he knew where he had to go. There was a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house in East LA where he could hole up. He bypassed the door lock with a code he tapped into the hidden touchpad on the side view mirror and hopped in. He typed another code on the radio and the engine roared to life. 'Of all the times the bypass came in bloody handy, Simmons wasn't around to witness his genius,' he thought morbidly.

Fitz drove in light traffic towards the safe house, going through the facts in his head. The device that was used to paralyze the team was different from the tech Stark Industries developed since it rendered him completely immobile and unconscious. It was as if he were frozen and skipped forward in time. 

He racked his brain for any recent tech he read about in science journals or any Hydra intel confiscated but came up empty. Fitz had nothing to work with. No leads, no clues, and no idea where to start. Except for the tracker Simmons forced Fitz to outfit for all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It was a stretch since the team would most likely be in a heavily fortified location where the weak signal of the trackers would be blocked, but he could at least see where they were transported to. When Fitz pulled up to the safe house, he let himself in with another code on the front door.

Hunter saw Fitz walk into the safe house and felt the slightest bit of joy course through his veins. Even though they had been disavowed by S.H.I.E.L.D. months ago, Hunter and Bobbi still used their safe houses from time to time when they knew they weren't being tailed. They had split up during their most recent tangle with Russian intelligence, Hunter ending up in LA while Bobbi was in Tokyo.

Although he knew he wasn't to approach active members of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hunter knew something was wrong when he saw Fitz enter a safe house alone. He quickly walked up to the entrance and type the identical code Fitz had typed into the keypad on the front door and let himself in, quickly glancing to see if he was tailed. Satisfied that no one was watching him in the early morning hours of a weekday, he shut the door behind him and headed to the apartment.

He knocked on the door and heard the shuffling of feet followed a muffled swear and Fitz worked the locks. Once the door was opened, Hunter slid into the apartment and Fitz locked the doors again.

"Bloody hell, Hunter! What the blazes are you doing here?" Fitz greeted, quickly embracing his friend.

"I could ask you the same thing, mate. Why are you using a safe house all the way in East LA?" Hunter asked as he made his way to the couch.

Fitz stared at the Englishman for a moment before sitting in a arm chair near the couch. "The team has been kidnapped and transported somewhere. I have no idea where, so I came here to use a computer and see if I can track them down."

"The whole team?" Hunter asked. "How'd they get everyone but you?"

"They had a device that paralyzed us. When I came to, they were gone. They left me behind." Fitz rub the back of his neck as he looked around the safe house. It was a sample one bedroom apartment with the basic necessities. He spotted a laptop on a desk and walked over to power it up.

Hunter thought while Fitz worked on the laptop. He had vaguely heard of a group of mercenaries that were recently hired as the muscle for some rich loner. Apparently, the rich loner had access to advanced technology and made his money by licensing it out to a select few paramilitary groups. Hunter had never met the guy, but he had some mutual acquaintances with the mercs that were hired.

"Mate, I'm not promising anything, but I may have an idea who took them. Let me ask some of my old contacts in the muscle for hire world and I'll try and get you more information," Hunter said cautiously.

"Thanks, Hunter. My trackers were a dead end anyway. Can't track any of the signal anyway." Fitz stood up from the laptop and headed to the kitchen, looking for anything to ease his nerves.

"You'll get her back again, Fitz. You did it before, you can do it again. I doubt you’ll have to dive through a hole in the universe again, yeah?" Hunter tried to lighten the mood, but Fitz ignored him, choosing to hunt through the cabinets.

Fitz brought back a bottle of whiskey and two glasses to the table and poured three fingers for each.

"We're cursed, mate. I told Jemma before and she didn't believe me. Said the universe doesn't want anything from us. But this proves it. No matter what I do, she gets taken away from me." Fitz took a long sip from his glass. "Besides, as long as we work for S.H.I.E.L.D., we'll never have any peace. A small price to pay for a saving the world, yeah?"

Hunter raised his glass in confirmation and took a sip of his own after clinking glasses. "Cheers to that, mate. Sometimes I wonder why I got myself into this mess in the beginning. Or why Bob and I didn't simply run away when we had the chance. "

The two sat drinking in silence while pondering their predicaments and plotting their next moves. For now, they took comfort that they could lean on each other but knew they had their share of work ahead of them to bring back the ones they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I love all criticisms.


End file.
